everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
R. Michael Angelo
R.Michael Angelo is an 2018 introduced and all rounded character. He is the Angel's adopted soul and Michael had adapted in his teachings reforming him completely. As an individual, he is what others described as a "compass" angel since he would always know where is where, he usually accompanies a newcomer and give short trivia about the places they will encounter later on. This brings out his talent for communication although this doesn't work for his human friends as he is only a disembodied spirit for them. Being an angel; Michael,too,has a soft spot for anything broken and would try to fix it whether it is physical or emotional damage. Despite his calming aura Michael has his fair share of ups and downs as well. Character Personality An angel whose hospitality and heart are bigger than his wings; Michael is the type to accompany a newcomer who have lost their way. He would always be there to appear when needed, as much so that it surprises them. He also attends to his duties with enthusiasm, whether as a student or as the angel, although he does this as if he is always in a rush, he would always use his wings to give him an extra boost to work faster. Despite a busy day, he would always find extra time to settle down and give an open door to those who seeks healing or just simply have fun. Since he is once a human, Michael has no problem moving along with the earthly lifestyle, since he used to lie in his past life, he would use these experiences to differentiate what is real and what is false. On the down side, since he passed away in such a young age, Michael does not claim to know everything despite being transformed into an angel, because in some cases, Michael tends to be overwhelmed and confounded by bigger things that is out of his grasp so he will end up seeking knowledge to higher authority or sometimes God himself, which brings out his interdependent side. He can also be quite obedient, he sees obedience can be benefiting to one's self improvement, because it may light things to another perspective. Although this leads him face to face with all kinds of trouble; when taken a word from the wrong authority. If there is one thing Michael would never admit is that there is still a part of him that he carried on even to his next life as an angel, and that is his fearlessness. He still is young at heart, he still has a lot to learn for himself and would not mind engaging in the dark side of the spectrum, this does not mean he condones any acts of impurity, it's just for Michael, he is willing to "get his hands dirty" in order to achieve the betterment in the idea of what others perceives as impossible. Appearance Standing about 6'2" in height. He has a porcelain complexion with a blush gray eyes and a messy short strawberry blonde hair. His jawline is somewhat shorter than the average chiseled jawline, giving him a feminine look. He also has a pair of big creme colored wings that spans longer than his average height, these wings gives him the power to speed flight. His signature outfits are similar to tunics or gowns that of an altar boy wears, accompanied by either lose sleepwear pants or shorts. He also wears a simple brown shoe. In some occasions his outfit is decorated with roses that are in pastel hues with laces hanging on his waist. Although in his legacy day appearance the roses are red and black in color. Hobbies and Interests = Powers and Abilities * Communication - 'Michael is more connected to whether verbal,mental or Physical communication. In Verbal, some say that he has a "silver tongue" in terms of formalities and just being creative with his statements. His words can also heal emotional damages. Whenever silenced, Michael is still able to transmit his messages through mental and physical communication. * '''Healing-' Michael emits a warm yellow aura whenever he tries to heal any wounds. Although to some who he have healed may come highly lightheaded after the process, because the warmness of his aura also relaxes any form of emotional imbalances. * '''Flight and defense - '''Those wings are there for a reason, he uses these wings to fly around or whenever he is in a rush to do something. He also uses this to block himself from any physical harm. '''Fairy Tale Main article: The angel by: Hans Christian Andersen "Where my story began is not as anyone would hexpect actually...I did not hexpect it myself too" How does Michael come into it? ''' Unlike in the story, Michael was a lost soul of a bad child whom had passed away and no where to go; that the angel had found later on after revisiting land ever after. Michael's arrival in the golden gates of heaven became a heated debate of whether he should stay or be kicked out because of his origin. But upon winning the case, Michael is turned into an angel as his redemption after apologizing for the things he had done and showed gratitude for the things that he had received while he was still human. '''Trivia * ''Behind the covers: '' ** Among the second wave of ocs; Michael is a cross-over oc meaning he is an oc used in multiple fandoms.( Michael is Lucent's furry oc as well). ** Michael's story is just something that popped into the author's mind while inside her English class and the topic was Dante's Inferno. * Michael is only a glowing ball of light with wings when he is in his homerealm. * His name is a pun to name Michelangelo and his initial R. stands for "Rosario" * Michael has a British heritage and was 12 years old when he passed away from the human world. * His favorite color is sea green and his favorite season is Spring. * She is one of the "featured" characters in the fanline; Heavenly Cure. * The first character to ever introduce him on his first day in Ever after high is William Fox. * He has a habit of floating in his sleep. * His halo only shows when he is using his healing incantations. And he hides them only to fit in with the other students. * As embarrassing as this quirk is for him; Michael screams like a girl when he is confronted by his phobias. * Michael uses his social media accounts as a form of online counseling for any students or anyone who are/is seeking help or someone who just wanted to talk and will try his best to help them. * He is a huge flower boy, He is often found at the flower garden, laying down asleep or meditating. * Michael is actually oblivious to any romantic situations or confessions; which is why he cannot understand the gestures Lucielle openly shows. Quotes * "Can't we just be friends without hurting each other?! Because I'm tired of it!" -Michael to Azriel * "I am not as ethereal looking as anyone would've hoped...I consider myself as an average" * "No man is a lonely soul" * "Change is inevitable but it is for you to decide whether you wanted it to be good or bad" - Michael to William * "Forgive yourself for the wrong things that you have made in the past" - Michael's tagline in the "be kind" series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:The Angel